My Little Pony: Horizon
by joshthegreat
Summary: Equestria has always been peaceful. But what happens when a young military leader from the year 2053 arrives and upsets the balance of Harmony? Will he save the ponies, or will he be their worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

A/N I would like to point out that I do not own My little pony. However, I do own the UNC (you hear about them later) and Josh, as they are in a book I am writing. anyways, on with the story. Oh, and Singer41, if you read this, I'm still mad at you for stopping Singer's change of pace. :(

Twilight Sparkle was almost done with her book. She had just received it from Princess Celestia yesterday and she was excited about what was in it. The princess had said in her note that when she reached the end of the book, a great force would reveal itself.

She turned the last page, and a pop-out toy snake launched out over her head. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Spike!" She yelled. Her assistant, a purple baby dragon with green spikes on his head and back, popped up from behind the chair.

"Yes?" He said, trying not to laugh.

"That book wasn't from the princess, was it?" She asked.

"Nope, but you should have seen your face." He laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack needs help fixing their barn." Twilight said. She stopped at her mirror and fixed her mane. It was indigo with pink highlights, and her fur was purple. She walked out of the door, but stopped when she heard a loud explosion from the sky. She looked up and saw a large, flaming, metal object streaking across the sky.

"What's that." Spike asked, appearing next to her.

"I don't know, but its heading for the lake. We should check it out." She replied. And so they began the trek to wherever their destination.

/-/

"We're going down!" The pilot yelled. The Dropship shook violently when it was hit by another piece of flak. Captian Josh Ramierez looked towards the cockpit and saw that it was covered in blood.

"He's dead, isn't he?" He asked. A round of nods from the other passengers comfirmed his suspicions. He then began to unbuckle his harness to get to the cockpit to land the ship.

He was about halfway there when another blast rocked the ship, causing him to lose his balance and fall out of the open door and into a freefall.

Josh saw a lake and aimed for it. It was his only chance for survival. As he approached it, he had the dumbest idea ever, of all time.

He did a cannonball.

/

Josh woke up to the sound of a voice.

"What is it?" The strange voice asked. Josh opened his eyes and realized he was laying facedown on a sandy beach. He looked up a little and saw what looked like a set of purple hooves and a set of equally purple claws. He looked up farther and realized that a small purple horse and an even smaller lizard were looking at him curiously. He did the first thing that came into his head.

He jumped to his feet, stumbling back until he fell into the lake.

Again.

When he stood back up, the creatures were nowhere to be seen. That is, until he saw two tails sticking out from behind a rock. He almost laughed when he saw the smoke about half a mile down the shore. He started walking towards it.

After awhile, he realized that the pair he had seen were following him. He stopped and turned to them.

"Go on, get out of here. Shoo!" He said, trying to scare them off. When they just looked at him, he sighed and continued towards the smoke.

"What gives you the right to talk to us like that?" A voice said. Josh whirled aroud with his knife at ready. All he saw were the now slightly angry animals. He looked at them closer.

"Did you just-" He was interrupted by the lizard belching fire from its mouth. Josh then took off running down the beach, dropping his knife in the process.

/-/

"Spike! You scared it!" Twilight scolded, watching the retreating figure.

"Sorry, but Celestia sent us a letter." Spike said.

"What does it say?"

"She wants us to check out a crash site close to the lake. She saw something land there, but she is busy at the moment." Twilight thought about this.

"Spike, take a note. Dear Princess Celestia, Spike and I are already at the lake and have seen a strange creature. It walks on two legs like spike, but it has no tail. It seems to be wearing clothing over most of its body and, suprisingly, can speak Equestrian. Spike scared it off when we received your letter. It seems to not know about ponies or dragons, seeing as it was surprised when we spoke. I await your reply. Your Student, Twilight." She said.

"Got it!" Spike said. He then burned the letter with his breath.

"Maybe we should wait for Celestia to arrive before following that thing." Twilight said.

"Or Luna."

"Right, but still."

"Okay I get your point."

/-/

Josh approached the crash site. When he got to it, he saw that everyone had died on impact. There was blood across the passenger bay and bodies still in their harnesses. He sighed, retrieved an E-tool from the ship, and began to dig graves for his crew.

/

A few hours later, he finshed burying the last body and began to look for anything useful. He was surprised when he found a partially disassembled X-43 VTOL in the cargo bay.

"We could use this to get a better view of the area." A cool voice said. Josh sighed in relief as his A.I. came back online.

"Good idea, Leonidas." He replied. He began to work on building the VTOL.

/-/

Celestia flew above Ponyville's nearby lake in search of the object that fell into her land. Her sister was at the Castle in Canterlot resting after a hard night's work. Celestia had found her pupil, Twilight earlier and had talked to her about the creature she had seen. Unfortunately, she had nothing new to tell her.

Then, she spotted the object. It was a large metal box-like contraption. Then she saw the creature that Twilight had seen. Like she had said, it walked on two legs and used its front legs to manipulate objects. Whatever it was, it was building some sort of contraption next to the crash site.

That was when she spotted the graves. She realized that the ground close to the object was covered in blood. So this thing had killed someof her subjects. She would not stand for this. Anger boiled inside her and she wanted nothing more than to kill that thing where it stood. However, if what it was building was a weapon, she could be hurt while trying to attack.

She noticed that the creature had stopped working and was walking up a hill. Celestia smiled.

She would have her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First (well, technically second) Contact**

A/N I am accepting a total of 3 OCs for this story. They have to be normal ponies and they will be recurring characters. The first three to answer this question will have their OCs in this story. What is the designation for the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn from Halo 4. (Hint- 6 digits)

_She would have her revenge_

Josh jogged up the hill. Leonidas had suggested that he take a break and survey his surroundings. When he reached the top, Josh turned slowly around. In the distance he saw a small town, and even farther away was what looked like a castle on a mountain.

"At least there's civilization, but it looks like-"

"Incoming bogey!" Leonidas exclaimed.

Josh turned just in time to see a white blur bowl him over. When he stood back up, he realized that the blur had come to a stop. It was a large, white, and very upset, horse. Then Josh realized that it had a horn.

"A unicorn?" He muttered. He remembered that the other horse had had a horn, he just hadn't noticed it.

"I am a Alicorn!" It, or rather she, yelled, irritated. Josh almost jumped out of his boots.

"Y-you can talk?" He stammered.

"Of course I can. And now, you will pay for your crimes!" She said angrily.

"What?" Josh asked, genuinely confused.

The 'Alicorn' then proceeded to blast him with magic, knocking him to the ground.

"What did I do to you?"

"You murdered some of my subjects. I saw the blood and the graves." She replied, narrowing her eyes. She levitated him up and against a tree.

"Captain! The EM readings are off the charts!" Leonidas said.

"Switch to EM vision." Josh ordered. The surgical enhancements in his eyes came alive and his previously brown irises glowed light blue. Sure enough, a white aura appeared around the Alicorn, though everything else looked the same.

"Any ideas, Leonidas?"

"If I separate your Wristcom's power core while it's active, it should create a powerful enough current to short out her 'powers'." Josh nodded, having forgot he had the device. Good thing it was water-proof. A small red cylinder extented from the watch-like device. He was dropped onto the ground as the Alicorn clutched her horn in pain.

"My magic! What did you do to me?" She screamed, then collasped on the ground. Josh stood over her and saw the massive amounts of pain she was experiencing.

"Shut it down. She's had enough." He said. As the Alicorn came back to her senses, she saw Josh and tried to blast him again. Josh, however, had other plans.

He brought his foot down on her neck. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to restrain her.

"If I let you up, will you calm down and listen to reason?" he asked her. She nodded. After he removed his foot from her, she stood bacck up. Then he saw that she had a set of wings on her back.

"I don't know where you got the idea that I am a murderer, but those graves were of my fellow soldiers. They had died on impact" He said calmly. She seemed to stare at him, as if she was looking into his soul, which, unbeknownest to Josh, she was. All of the sudden, she bowed to him.

"I am sorry, brave warrior. I tend to overreact when it comes to the safety of my people." She said sheepishly.

"That's understandable. I can't say I haven't-"

"Hey you!" a female voice shouted. Josh was thrown to the ground. A sky blue pegasus with a rainbow mane stood over him.

"What did you do to the Princess?!" It yelled.

"Rainbow Dash, calm yourself." the apparent Princess said sternly. "I was just apologizing to him for attacking him without a real reason. I suggest you do the same." Rainbow Dash looked back down at the Captain and helped him stand back up.

"Hehe, sorry." She said, smiling apologetically.

"That's quite alright." He turned to the Princess. "I Don't recall learning your name."

"I am Celestia, Princess of the sun." She said proudly.

"And I am Captain Josh Ramierez of the United Nations Coalition. It's a pleasure to meet you." Josh replied, bowing.

"Come with me. We have much to discuss." She said.

"With all due respect, Princess, I have to finish building my VTOL." He stated.

"What is a VTOL?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It is a top of-the-line Interceptor Class Combat Jet capable of speeds of over three thousand miles an hour." He answered.

"A what?" She said, confused.

"A really fast flying machine." He stated simply.

"I bet it isn't faster than me." She said proudly.

"Oh yeah? How about a race?"

"Your on!"

"IT CAN WAIT!" Celestia yelled in her royal voice.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Good. Now, when the Captain finishes his... um... machine, I want you to lead him to Canterlot." The Princess said to Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, Princess." She bowed.

"Um, excuse me Princess, but do you have anyplace there where I could land the VTOL?" Josh asked.

"What kind of place do you need?"

"Just a flat, open area."

"Would a landing pad suite you?"

"Yes, Thank you Princess." Josh bowed.

"Now, I must be off. Royal matters to attend to." She smiled, then soared off towards the distance castle. An akward silence followed between the two left at the hill.

"So...your hair... it's... uh... it's rainbow colored." Josh said after a few minutes. Rainbow Dash looked offended.

"Yeah it is." She gave him a cold stare. "I want to make myself clear right now. I don't like or trust you, and I don't think that is ever going to change."

"Oooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy. Anyways, I should get back to work." He said.

"I'll help you. Don't get the wrong idea. I just want you out of my hair as soon as possible." She replied. She walked past him and down the hill with a metaphorical aura of confidence.

_That's cute. She Thinks she can intimidate me._

"Wrong way." Josh said, walking towards the crash site. She blushed and began trotting to keep up with him.

_Who's confident now? _Josh thought with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Need for Speed**

Who's confident now? _Josh thought with a smirk._

"Can you hand me that wrench." Josh asked. Rainbow Dash looked at him. Josh sighed, having gone through this ten times in the last quarter hour.

"Can you hoof me that wrench?" She quickly complied. As he tightened the last bolt, Dash couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"What are you?" He looked at her, confused.

"I'm not sure that I understand your question."

"I mean, what kind of creature are you?"

"Oh, right. I am a human."

"Human?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No, it's just that humans are just a myth. They don't exist."

"Well, I could say they same about everything here."

"You don't have ponies where you come from?"

"We do, but they don't have wings, horns, bright colors, or the ability to speak."

"Wow. So what other species do you interact with on your planet. Here we have Griffons, Changelings, Buffalo, and Zebra. There are more, I just don't remember them all."

"Actually, humans are the only sentient beings on my world."

"What?! But you seem like a military man. Who do you fight?" Dash asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm not proud of it, but I fight other humans." He replied coldly. "But I do it for a good reason. I fight so that the innocent don't have to, and that they have a future to look forward to." Dash looked down. After hearing this, she was regreting saying that she didn't trust him. He did't seem like that bad of a guy. In fact, he was kind of cute.

_Oh my Celestia! Did I just call him cute? _She thought while trying to hid her obvious blush. She didn't notice that he had stood up and walked to the front of the machine. He opened the glass cover on the cockpit and started the engine. Dash jumped into the air and stayed there. Josh tried not to laugh.

"Sorry. Forgot how loud this thing is." He said as he climbed into the VTOL. "Lead the way." He said before closing the glass.

/

"There's Canterlot." Josh said to himself. During the flight, he had matched speeds with Rainbow Dash so he wouldn't outrun her. She was suprisingly fast, almost seven hundred miles an hour in fact.

"It seems that have not had an Industrial Revolution here." Leonidas said at the back of his mind. "Though they also seem to have hot air ballons and trains, that's about it." Josh spotted a platform extending out of one of the castle's towers.

"Guess that's the place." Josh said. As he brought the jet down, Leonidas stopped him.

"That pad is made out of wood. There's no way it will hold." Josh nodded and waved for Dash to fly to him. He oped the hatch a crack and slid her a small object.

"Put it in your ear." He ordered before he sealed the glass. She did so. "Can you hear me?" She visibly jumped before calming down

"Y-yes."

"Good. Can you inform the Princess that I need an alternate landing zone. The pad will collapse under the weight of my VTOL."

"Sure." She said, zooming off.

_She might think she is tough, but she hasn't seen the things I've seen. Though her attitude would be annoying to most, to me it seems kind of cute. Oh God, did I just call her cute?! _Josh thought.

"Hey, the Princess says that there is a courtyard on the south side of the castle you could use." Dash said over the radio.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

"Just call me Dash." He could hear the smile in her voice. He had pretended not have seen her blush earlier and the fact that she might like him was amusing. It could never work... could it? He shook these thoughts from his head. This wasn't the time or place.

He quickly set the VTOL down in the courtyard, much to the horror of the present ponies. As soon as he stepped out of the jet, he was surrounded by what looked like guards. Royal guards, as he could tell from their flamboyant armor.

"Guards, stand down. He is a guest." Princess Celestia spoke. They obeyed allowed here to approach Josh. He saluted in reflex, much to her amusement.

"Captain, please drop the formalities. You are a guest." Josh complied as she motioned for him to follow her. Throughout the entire walk to the throne room, he noticed that there were several guards following them.

_So they don't trust me. Good. I'm not dealing with idiots._

When they entered the massive room, Josh noted two things. The pair of thrones, one light, one dark, and the dark blue Alicorn occupying the dark throne.

"Captain Rameirez, this is my sister and coruler, Luna." Josh bowed to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." He said. She smiled.

"As it is to meet you. I can tell by the way you carry yourself that you hold great authority among your men. That said, you must be a great warrior and tactitian." She said.

"There are some who would disagree, but I am glad that I use my talents to protect others." He stated honestly.

"Indeed. My sister and I have spoken and we have decided to send you to Ponyville. The small town has been subject to many situations that endanger its inhabitants, and they are happening more and more frequently. We would like you to protect them." She spoke. Josh looked down for a moment.

"With all due respect, Princess, I have to find a way home. I need to protect my people." He replied.

"You are loyal. If we do everything we can to get you back, will you consider protecting Ponyville in the meantime?" She asked hopefully. He seemed to have a quick, silent conversation with himself.

"Very well, Princess." The Sisters smiled.

"Excellent. Miss Dash, would you mind showing him the way?" Celestia asked.

"Of course not, Princess." She and Josh bowed and left the room.

"I'll take you to my friend, Applejack. She has a good place to hid your flying thing. Don't want to scare anypony." Dash said. She giggled at the thought of her friends faces when they me Josh.

_This is going to be epic!_ She thought.

A/N. There will be a race in the next chapter. And my competion for the 3 Ocs still stands.

Who will win, who will win? Find out in the next installment of Jack the Wonder Donkey... wait, sorry, wrong title.

My Little Pony: Horizon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Need for Speed (for realzies this time!)**

A/N I do realize that my name for the last chapter wasn't very appropriate so I just used it again. And know for the next Question. Who killed Makarov? (MW3). The question before this one still stands and so does the prize.

This is going to be epic! _She thought._

Josh touched down in a field a ways away from what he assumed was Ponyville. Looking the other way, he saw an orchard and a barn a few hundred yards from the LZ. He climbed out as Dash landed next to him. He was about to ask where they were when they spotted what appeared to be an orange, normal pony. As it got closer, he saw that it was a she and that she had a blonde mane and a cowboy hat.

"Rainbow Dash! What is this thing and why is it my field? How did you even get it h-h-here?" She stopped when she saw Josh. Her jaw dropped a good foot.

"Applejack, this is my new friend, Josh." Dash said proudly.

"Captain Josh Ramierez, at your service, ma'am." Josh greeted, holding out his hand. The earth pony just continued to gape at him. He sighed, reached over, and closed her mouth.

"W-w-well hello." She said finally. "Sorry about that, mister."

"It's alright." he said.

"Yeah, not everyone can react to new people as well I can." Dash bragged. Josh turned to her.

"You tackled me!" Applejack started to laugh. Soon after, Josh and Dash joined her. When they finally calmed down, Applejack went home to make some sandwiches so that the three of them could have a picnic.

"Is everypony here that nice?" Josh asked, frowning at his use of the word 'everypony.

"You don't know the half of it. Anyway, she'll be gone for a few minutes. What do you want to do?" Dash replied.

"How about that race I promised you?" She smiled.

"I was hoping you were going to say that."

/

Rainbow Dash and the VTOL sat in the field.

"Okay. 3." Dash said. "2...1... GO!" She shot off the ground as Josh lifted off of the ground. He smiled. This was going to be easy. He shot forward at top throttle, catching up to her in a few seconds. He did not no it, but in doing so, he ruined her concentration and therefore, her best stunt, The Sonic Rainboom. It was like a sonic boom but with a rainbow effect.

As she watched the jet pass her, she heard a boom.

_No, it can't be! _BOOM! BOOM! That was when she realised that she didn't have a chance. She knew what caused a sonic boom, but now she knew that this thing can easily, and literally, go fast enough to do it three times over.

"Alright, I give up. You win." She said.

"What? It was just getting good." He said before laughing.

/

They both landed at the same time. They saw Applejack sitting on a picnic blanket. She waved at them.

"So you tried racing Dash, did you? Don't worry, nopony has ever beaten her." She laughed.

"Actually... he won." Dash said dejectedly.

"...What?" She looked at the victor. "You must be fast. Don't worry, Dash. Technically, you're still the fastest pony in all of Equestria." Dash sat up and puffed her chest out.

"I guess I am." While they had been talking, Josh had taken the time to inspect his sidearm. It was standard issue, and it looked to be fine. He pulled back the slid to chamber a round, then placed it in his holster, satisfied. He was aabout to speak when...

"HIYA!" A pink, curly maned pony yelled. Josh jumped as she continued her rant. "You are new here,right? Because I love meeting new ponies and... um... otherthings. Anyways I have decided that I'm going to throw you the biggest party ever and hey what is that on the back of your neck?" She then poked the object. Josh grabbed her hoof and pulled it away.

"Don't. Touch. That." He growled. The three ponies looked at him slightly afraid. Realizing his mistake, he let go of the pony's hoof.

"Sorry. It's just that the object in my neck is very important, very fragile, and very expensive." He apologized. They sighed in relief.

"Does anypony want any applejuice?" Applejack asked. Two hooves and a hand went up. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute." She stood up and trotted towards the barnyard.

/

Applejack sat back down at the blanket.

"Hey, Applejack, where's the applejuice?" The pony that Josh now knew as Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh...um. We're out." She answered nervously. Little did she know that Josh wasn't fooled by her disguise. He could clearly see that it wasn't Applejack, but some black, insectoid pony. It didn't look like good news and Josh was only further convinced when he glimpsed a knife behind its back.

Josh's training took over. He stood up, pulled out his gun, and pumped three rounds into its chest.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Both Dash and Pinkie screamed.

"He's gone insane!" Dash yelled as they ran towards town. Josh looked down at the dying creature. Then he realized something.

"Leonidas, switch to normal spectrum view." He said. When he did, the creature instantly became the splitting image of Applejack. Then it passed away, turning back to what he knew it was.

"Hey Josh. Where did Dash and Pinkie..." He turned around to see Applejack, with a tray of glasses balanced on her back. She had seen the body.

"What is this thing?" He asked. She looked him in the eye.

"It's a Changeling. They are tricky varmits. Did you send the others to get help?"

"Actually, when I killed it, it looked like you to them, but I could see it for what it really was. They ran back to town." He said, looking in the direction of the town. "Maybe we should find them and tell them what really happened."

"Ah think yer right, sugarcube." She replied, putting the tray down.

/

As they walked towards town, Josh noticed that on her flank, Applejack had what looked like a tattoo apples. She noticed that he was staring at her rear.

"Like what you see?" She said seductively, then she dropped to the ground laughing. Josh blushed and looked away.

"I wasn't looking at your... well I was but I was looking at that." He said, pointing at her 'tattoo'.

"Oh this? This is my cutie mark."

"Cutie what?"

"It's a symbol of my talent. My talent is applebucking."

"Harvesting apples, you mean."

"That's what I said."

"Does everypony have one." Josh mentally facepalmed.

"No. You gotta earn it." They both stopped when they saw the town. It was already dark, but they could still see the ponies running around in a panic.

"Where's the fire." Josh joked. As if on cue, on overturned cart burst into flames.

"I think our mess just got a whole lot bigger." Applejack sighed.

"Eyup." A large red pony said from behind. After Josh got his heart rate under control, Applejack spoke.

"Josh, this is my brother, Big Mac." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Josh greeted.

"...Eyup" Big Mac replied.

"Well, we better get going. We gotta explain to the girls that Josh here isn't a murderer." At this, Big Mac fainted.

"Is he ok?" Josh asked.

"Nyope." He replied weakly before going out cold.

"He's fine." Applejack laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Innocence**

_"__He's fine." Applejack laughed._

"It was horrible! He sat just there looking at her and then h-he stood up and used this metal thing on her. It made a loud b-boom and then she was laying on the ground, d-dead." Dash said between sobs. She was with her friends Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike. They all had looks of horror on their faces, and Pinkie was still trying to forget the death of her friend.

"Why would he do that?" Twilight asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I-I don't know. He was fine until she came back and sat down. Then he w-went crazy." Dash whimpered. None of them noticed the orange earth pony enter the library where Twilight lived.

"What're yall crying about?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, it's horrible! Josh killed A-A...Applejack?" Dash stammered. Everypony in the room jumped up and hugged their friend.

"What happened? We saw him kill you." Pinkie asked.

"Maybe you should let him explain." Applejack said as Josh stepped in. Everypony except Dash and Applejack screamed and hid behind the couch.

"What do you want. You have a lot of nerve coming here after you-" Dash was cut off by Applejack.

"He killed a Changeling. He saved your lives and all you can do is blame him?" She shouted.

"It had a knife behind its back. It was going to stab you, Dash." Josh said. Dash paled when she realized her mistake.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"We kinda told the whole town about you." She said. Josh just face-palmed.

"And I sent a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight admitted. As if on cue, Celestia burst through the door, saw Josh, then proceeded to slam him repeatedly against the wall.

"Wait, Prin- WHAM!-cess. I- WHAM- can- WHAM- explain!" He yelled. Celestia began to charge up a lethal blast, but was stopped when Applejack jumped between her and Josh.

"Stay out of this, Applejack." Celestia stopped. "Applejack?" The orange mare nodded.

"Explain yourself." She said, turning to Josh, who was trying to recover.

"Changeling... disguised as Appljack... killed it... probably could of handled the situation better." He gasped. She looked at Applejack and confirmed his story.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you. Now, we should probably figure out a way to calm the people." She apologized.

"How about a public assembly?" Twilight said.

"Yes! I can make it a party!" Pinkie screamed in delight.

"Good idea. I'll go make the arrangements. Goodbye." Celestia said, obviously wanting to get away from the akward situation with Josh. After she left, the ponies began introducing themselves.

"Hello. My name is Rarity." A unicorn with a dark purple mane said.

"I'm Twilight and... Hey! You're that thing from the lake!" Josh nodded, remembering her. "Here's your knife." She said, levitating it to him. After he put it back in his sheath, the pale, yellow pegasus spoke.

"H-hi I-I'm F-Flutters-shy." She said softly.

"And I'm Spike. Sorry about scaring you with my fire." The small dragon said. ,Josh nodded to him.

"I am Captian Josh Ramierez of the United Nations Coalition. While I am in this world, I am sworn to protect the ponies of this town." He said as if he were talking to a General. The ponies were glad that he was on their side.

/

The rest of the night was filled with questions.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Where do you live?"

"In the state of California, a small section of the former United States."

"How did you see the Changeling?" Celestia asked. She had come back from city hall and informed them that the assembly was tommorrow morning.

"The same way I saw your magic. With my EM vision mode." He replied.

"How are you able to see that and normal vision?"

"I had help from my..." He stopped and seemed to talk to himself.

"Come on. Your going to meet them. Don't bring up protocol, it's not worth anything here! You know what? A.I. Override code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero oh five eight." He them pulled a small chip from the object on his neck and place it in his watch.

"I hate it when you do that." A voice said. Then, a blue hologram of a Roman soldier sprang up from the device. Everypony in the room jumped.

"This is my Artificial Intelligence, Leonidas." Josh spoke.

"Nice to meet you all, though I would like to still be in his head. The device limits my functions." Leonidas complained.

/

Dash wasn't listening to the blue figures complaining. She was thinking about Josh. He was only a year older than her. She denied that she liked him.

_I wonder if he's thinking about me?_ She thought. _Wait, I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't... oh who am I kiding. I do like him. But he probably doesn't even notice me. What can I do to get him to see as more than a friend. If only mom could see me now. She would disown me for liking someone from another species. Not that that would stop me._

Josh's mind was going through the same problem.

_If she likes me, what would I do? I'll have to go home eventually and I couldn't just break her heart. God... why do you like to mess with me? Is there something I need to learn?_ He thought.

He didn't know how right he was.

A/N Hey guys! Remember the contest and when you finish reading, push that button. That one right up there, the one that say review. Please review. At this point I only have one review and I need more input! Anyways, Adios muchachos. Stay tuned for an epic battle! (No, I will not kill off any main characters) Oh, and only the first person to answer a specific question will get an OC. There are two questions out, so two chances to win. The next question will be next chapter.

Josh the Great, out. Peace! *Throws a pie at the fourth wall.*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: First Strike**

At town hall the next morning, Josh, Applejack, and Princess Celestia prepared to speak to the gathering crowd. It had taken the girls all night to spread the word, so Josh was going to do his best to convince the crowd that there was nothing to fear. Of course, having the pony you supposably murdered and a Princess back your story does help. The Mayor of Ponyville stepped up.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, I'm sure that you have heard the rumors of a strange creature murdering one of our own. Princess Celestia and two guests have come to put those rumors to rest. Princess..." She said, motioning for the Princess to take the spotlight.

"Before you hear the creature's story, you will hear testmonies from Applejack and myself. When I first saw the creature, he was near a strange craft, a craft that many of you no doubt saw fall from the sky yesterday. The craft's interior and the ground close to it were covered in blood and there were several fresh graves nearby. I immediately assumed he had killed innocent ponies, and so I attacked him. He was clever enough to be able to disrupt my magic, and soon, I was at his mercy." Several ponies gasped at this.

"However, instead of simple ridding himself of me, he gave me a chance to be reasonable. He then explained how the graves were for his crew, who had died when the craft crashed. Afterwards, I invited him to Canterlot to meet with my sister and I. We decided that while we looked for a way to get him back to his home, he would assist us in protecting Ponyville." She finished. She walked off of the stage as Applejack walked on.

"Howdy, yall. Now when I first meet him, he was introduced to me by my friend, Rainbow Dash. I had left to get some applejuice and when I returned, Josh was alone with the body of a Changeling. It had disguised itself as me to try to kill my friends.

"I decided to trust him when he told me the truth about what happened, instead of trying to place the blame on somepony else. He went with me to explain to my friends what had really happened and, in the process, got beat up by the Princess." Now the ponies laughed and both Josh and the Princess blushed heavily.

"Ah had to defend him from her wrath. If ah hadn't, he wouldn't be here today." Applejack finished. Josh readied himself for whatever reaction he got from the ponies as he stepped up.

"Ehem." He said to get their attention. "I am Captain Josh Ramierez. To understand my story in Equestria, you have to know my story from home. I grew up in Palmdale, a small city in the middle of the desert. When I was in college, my entire country came under attack by Communists. Communists are people who want a government that controls everything instead of offering libreties to its citizens. Me and two friends escaped and through a series of events that I am not at liberity to disclose, joined our armed forces and became the Captain of the first skycruiser." He activated his Wristcom and pulled up a large holographic model of the massive craft. There were several ooos and ahhs.

"Its name? Horizon. Its purpose was to persuade the Communists to back down, or, failing that, end the ensuing war. Little did we know, they had several of these cruisers. A particularly large one was able to shoot us down. All surviving personel were evacuated.

"My evacuation Dropship was hit by anti-air artillery and began to fall. As well fell, our pilot struggled to control our descent. He was then killed by fragments of an artillery shell. I unstrapped myself from my seat to try to reach the controls, but before I could reach it, I was thrown out of the ship by another blast. I fell into a lake. When I woke up, I went to the crash site. After, though, an encounter with Miss Sparkle and Spike." He said. "After careful consideration, I decided to protect this town to the best of my abilities. I look forward to serving you all."

As he sat down, he noticed several nervous-looking ponies at the back of the crowd. Not a fearful nervous, but rather an I-know-whats-about-to-happen nervous. On a hunch, he switched to EM vision and, as he thought, the ponies were repleced by changelings.

"Changelings!" He shouted as he drew his gun. The changelings dropped their diguises and more of them poured into the town square. There were dozens of them, all of them armed. He fired into their forces, but quickly ran out of ammo. Then he had an idea. He sprinted off of the stage and towards the orchard. Dash saw this and decided to pursue him.

/

"I can't believe that after all you've said, you're leaving!" Dash yelled. This was all he heard the entire way to the VTOL. Instead of climbing in as she thought he would, however, he opened a compartment on the side of the jet and began to place armor pieces on his suit. The armor, along with the helemet he doned, made him look much larger than he was. Then he pulled out a medium sized SMG, silencers, and ammo for both of his weapons.

"I'm not leaving. I just need a little extra firepower." He said as he began the long run back.

/

It hadn't taken long for the Changelings to overpower the unarmed ponies. The creature that seemed to be the leader had had an amulet that cancels out magic. Now, Princess Celestia knelt on the stage, bound by rope and forced to face her captive people. She was ashamed that she had trusted Josh to protect them, only to have him run out at the first sign of fighting. She was a fool to think that a human would keep his word. The legends portrayed them as cruel and selfish.

"Now, ponies," The Changeling leader spat. "You will watch the death of your Princess and your hope. Beta, hand me that sword."

"..." _Thump. _The Changeling turned around to find Beta dead on the floor with a hole in his head. He saw movement at the edge of his site. He spun to face this new threat. He wasn't prepared for a six-foot-six metal behemoth.

"You have exactly zero seconds to surrender." It spoke.

"Or what?" The Changeling said through gritted teeth.

"Or else you and your soldiers die." As if to prove its point, it aimed a metal object at a group of Chageling. After a series of poofing noises, the soldiers feel down dead, struck by some unknown force. Then the creature charged at him. Though he thought he was ready, he stood no match for the stranger's weapons. He only lived long enough to see his amulet crushed under its foot.

/

Celestia was overjoyed! Her people's hero had returned to save them. She felt her bonds drop away and her magic return. As Josh began slaying Changelings, she began to fight as well.

/

Within minutes, the survivng Changelings were driven off. Celestia approached Josh as he checked his weapon. She bowed to him, and everypony followed her example. He only noticed this when she spoke.

"Thank you, brave warrior." A cheer went up among the liberated ponies.

A/N Question: How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? Just kiding. Serious question next chapter. This chapter was too serious without a joke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fireworks**

"Wake up already!" Spike yelled. Josh jumped up on the bed and took a fighting stance.

"I been trying to wake you up for ten minutes!" Spike said, obviously irritated.

"Sorry. I was having a good dream." He apologized.

"What was it about?"

"Well, it was about..." He stopped himself before he said Rainbow Dash. In his dream, he was a pony. He and Dash had been at some sort of ball and were having the time of their lives.

"Nevermind" He said. Twilight poked her head through the doorway. Josh had been staying at the library while he was finding a place to live.

"Hey, you're awake!" She said cheerfully. "We need your help to get ready for the festival." He just looked at her.

"Oh, right. The Festival is called The Day of the Sun, and that night is called The night of the Moon. They celebrate the rule of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She explained.

"Ok, got it. When is it?" Josh asked.

"In three days." Spike said.

"Yes, and everypony comes up with ideas for the day festival." Twilight said.

"Well, what about the night festival?" Josh questioned.

"Actually... it's to dark for any kind of play or anything, so people just go to the fair." She said, slightly saddened. Josh thought for a moment. Then he leaned towards Twilight and whispered something in her ear.

"I have no idea what that is." She admitted.

"Perfect." Josh smiled.

/

"That should be the last of it." The delivery pony said.

"Thank you." Josh said, passing the pegasus a generous tip. The pony then flew off with several of his friends.

"What are all these boxes for?" Spike asked as he walked out of the library.

"My idea for the Night of the Moon." Josh said simply. "And I'm going to need your help."

"But I was going to go to Rarity's boutique." He complained.

"Don't worry. If this doesn't impress her, nothing will." Josh laughed.

"Who says I want to impress her?" Spike asked nevously.

"Your face when you say her name." Josh laughed harder.

/

"Hey Twilight. Have you seen Josh?" Dash asked when she spotted her friend.

"Yeah. He's back at the library with Spike." She answered.

"Alright. I'll go over there." Dash said. Before she could zoom off, Twilight grabbed her tail.

"Hold on there. He and Spike are working on something for the night festival, and they want it to be a suprise. Why do you want to see him anyways?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"I was... um... going to play a prank on him." She said. She was relieved when Twilight accepted her answer.

"Well, come on. We're meeting at Rarity's boutique, remember?" She said.

"Oh, right." Dash said, slightly disapointed.

/

"And further more, something has to be done about the quality of the snacks at the concession stand." Pinkie stated. Everypony groaned. Rarity stepped up.

"Now, on to more pressing matters, we need to find somepony for Josh. Whenever someone brings up his family, he goes deep into thought, which is not a good thing." She said.

"Who says that somepony doesn't already like him?" Dash objected.

"Would that someone be you, Dash?" Rarity joked. Everypony looked at Dash, waiting for her to object. Their jaws dropped when she didn't.

"Well... knida. But could you not tell him that?" She admitted softly.

"Oh my Celestia! I need to get to work on a dress for you!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Rarity-"

"What kind of suit would be best for him?"

"Rarity!"

"And I need to find out his favorite color."

"RARITY! I haven't told him that I like him yet!" Dash yelled. Everypony looked at her. Suprisingly, it was Fluttershy who spoke up.

"Don't worry. We won't tell him. That's your job." She said.

"Thanks, Shy." Dash smiled.

"When do you plan on telling him?" Applejack asked.

"Well... I was going to ask him to the Great Gallopping Gala." Dash sighed.

"That sounds like a great idea." Twilight said.

"Yeah! And when you two get married I'll make the biggest cake ever!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Now hold on there, sugarcube. Let's take this one step at a time." Applejack said.

"Now, about that dress..." Dash turned to Rarity.

/

Three days later.

"And it's... done!" Josh said as he tied the last fuse. He and Spike hi-fived at their work.

"If this works like you said it would, it would be worth missing the day festival." Spike said. It was already dark, and ponies were already filling up the newly built bleachers, compliments of Princess Luna.

"It looks like it's time." Spike sighed.

"The culmination of our work is at hand." Josh said, making him and Spike laugh. When they calmed down, Josh stepped onto the podium.

"Welcome, citizens of Ponyville. And welcome, Princesses." He said, bowing slightly. The girls and the Princesses were in the front row. Josh undid his wristcom and set it on the podium.

"Leonidas, play song #58, on my mark."

"Aye, sir" He complied.

"Spike, will you do the honors?"

"Glady." Spike replied. He turned to the massive bundle of fuses. He took a deep breath, then blew out, lighting them all on fire.

"Mark." Josh said. The song "Fireworks" started to play at a volume that everypony could hear. As it started, sparklers started to go off. Ponies ooed and ahhed.

Then, as the first full part of the song began, fireworks began to shoot up, perfectly timed with the song. Even the Princesses gasped in amazement.

This beautiful display went on for several minutes before ceasing. Ponies began to murmur in confusion. Then, two large fireworks shot into the sky at opposite angles. When they went off, they left two messages in the sky. One, which looked like it was made of pure sunlight, spelt out 'Long rule Princess Celestia'. The other, which looked to be spelled in stars, read 'Long rule Princess Luna'.

When these faded from view, everypony started to cheer. The girls met Josh and Spike as they stepped off the stage.

"That was awesome!" Dash said excitedly.

"It was quite marvelous." Rarity said as she leaned over and kissed Spike on the cheek. He then flashed Josh a look that clearly said 'Thank you'.

"It was all like boom, crash, pow!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Yes, it was amazing." Princess Luna said. Everypony bowed to her.

"Thank you Captain. This night has made me feel better than I ever have. How did you come up with this?" She asked.

"I had my A.I. bring up schematics for the fireworks. After that, all it took was the right supplies, a lot of hard work, and a lot of trial and error." He said. Everypony began to laugh as they got his point.

"So that's why the library has been smelling like smoke." Twilight said.

"Sorry. Spike kept sneezing on the powder bin." Josh answered.

"I have a very delicate nose." Spike defended himself. That only served to make the group laugh harder.

A/N. What happened to Cortana at the end of Halo 4?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Wounded**

A/N. You can use google to answer the questions, and you can answer in the review sections.

"That should about do it." Applejack said.

"Glad I could help." Josh replied.

"With Big Mac sick, Ah didn't think the barn would ever get finished." She sighed. They stood back to admire their handy work. Suddenly, they heard a large thump. When they turned around, they saw two small unicorns running towards town.

"What's goin' on?" Applejack asked.

"Ursa Major!" Was their only response.

"What is an Ursa Major?" Josh questioned. They heard another, closer, thump. They turned again to see a massive, purple bear smashing through the orchard.

"That's an Ursa Major." Applejack squeaked.

"Applejack, I need you to warn the others and start evacuating the town. We don't know what this thing can do. I'll hold it off until everypony's safe." Josh said, drawing his knife and handgun. He had his armor, but he was missing his forearm guards and helmet.

"G-got it" She answered. She took off towards Ponyville. Josh turned to the approaching behemoth.

"Alright bear. Let's dance." He growled, taking a combat stance.

/

The rest of the gang were stroling through town.

"I don't think that Trixie will go around flaunting her magic here anytime soon." Rarity said.

"Yeah, Twilight, that was pretty awesome." Fluttershy complimented.

"It was nothing. She just needed to be taught a lesson." Twilight replied.

"Hey, is that Applejack?" Dash asked.

"Gals! We need to get everypony together at town hall!" She shouted.

"Whoa, calm down. And where's Josh? I thought he was helping you." Spike said.

"T-There's an Ursa Major at the farm! Josh told me to evacuate the town while he holds it off." Applejack panted. Twilight began to focus her magic.

"Where are you going?" Pinkie asked.

"To help Josh." She replied, teleporting away.

/

Twilight appeared a few hundred hooves from the farm. She could see the Josh fighting the bear close to the barn. As she began to gallop to him, she saw the bear raise its paw.

"No!" She screamed. Josh looked at her a split second before the bear's paw made contact. He flew through the barn wall, and several pieces of the roof burying him. Twilight turned to the bear, who had heard her scream.

It charged at her and she was barley able to summon a shield. The bear started to beat on the solid purple energy. A few more hits and it broke through the shield, only to be stopped by another one. Twilight could feel her energy draining with each hit. As the bear broke through her second shield, she collasped on the ground, barely concious.

The beast prepared to strike, a blue blast knocked it back. An electric blue unicorn lifted Twilight up with magic.

_Trixie?! What is she doing here? _She thought.

"You still owe the Great and Powerful Trixie a rematch." The unicorn she had beaten said before teleporting away. The last thing Twilight saw was Josh climbing out of the wreckage and charging at the bear.

/

"Now calm down everypony." Applejack said in vain. She and the others were standing in front of the crowd of ponies at city hall.

"Yeah, Twilight and Josh have everything under control." Rarity added.

Trixie and an unconcious Twilight teleported on stage.

"What happened? And where's Josh?" Dash asked.

"I...(pant)... saved Twilight, but the human was injured and alone when Trixie left." Trixie said weakly before passing out. The crowd became quiet, and they could now hear the gunshots and roars in the distance. The crys of panic started again when the shots ceased.

"We have to help him!" Dash cried as she leaped into the air. The entire way to the farm, Dash could still hear the roars of the bear. She became worried when its angry bellows stopped.

When she arrived, the bear lay motionless on the ground, but there was no sign of Josh. Dash searched until she found what she had been dreading. Josh's gun, shoulder paldron, and some of his blood sat on the ground. Dash broke down and began sobbing.

When the rest of the girls arrived, they saw the entire scene.

"Oh my Celestia." Rarity gasped.

"Dash, I'm so sorry." Applejack said before she began crying.

"AHHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed. Everypony looked at her, then saw that the bear had started to move and...

"Get this thing off of me!" Came a muffled cry. They all pushed the bear off to reveal Josh. He stood up and grimaced.

"Thank Celestia you're okay!" Dash squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Josh screamed in pain. She let go of him, and he pulled a lever on his armor, which released the chest plate. Along with three deep gashes in his chest, several ribs were poking out of his skin.

"Wow." He said simply as he passed out.

/

Josh woke up in a hospital room. He sat up and looked around. There was another bed in the room, but it was empty. He spied Rainbow Dash sitting in a chair, crying. She looked up and saw him awake. She ran to his side and hugged him carefully.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You fought an Ursa Major. You killed it, but you got hurt pretty bad." She explained. He nodded, remembering his battle with the beast. "Afterwards, Celestia showed up and brought you here."

Josh was about to ask another question when the Princesses and the girls, plus Spike, burst into the room.

"How are you doing, Captain?" Luna asked.

"I think I'm-" He was interupted by a solemn faced doctor pony.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but due to his massive blood lose and broken bones, we have no way to help him." He spoke regretfully.

"Can't you just zap him with magic and be done with it?" Dash almost yelled.

"His body doesn't respond to healing spells." The doctor replied. "He doesn't have long." He then walked out of the room. Dash began to sob.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Twilight asked, turning to Celestia.

"There is one thing. With enough magic, we could turn him into a pony. But to do that, we would need the power of three Alicorns." Celestia spoke.

"I think I could help with that." Leonidas said. He was speaking through Josh's wristcom. "When we first met, I separated the active core of the wristcom to short out your magic. If I separate the core, then activate it, then it should give you enough power to cast the spell."

"Leonidas, there's something you're not telling us." Josh accussed.

"...If I do this, it will destroy the device's circuits. To override the safety mechanisms, I have to be directly connect to the wristcom." He sighed.

"But that will destroy you!" Josh exclaimed.

"It is a sacrifice that I am willing to make. Do it." Josh sighed and transferred Leonidas to the wristcom. As the Princesses began focusing their powers, Leonidas spoke one last time.

"It has been an honor serving with you." There was a bright flash and... nothing happened. The wristcom sparked before dying as Josh layed down.

"It didn't work." He said. Dash began sobbing. Josh sighed and began to sing his favorite song softly.

_"__There will be a day, with no more tears_

_No more pain, and no more fears_

_There will be a day, when the burdens of this place_

_Will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face_

_"__There will be a day, with no more tears_

_No more pain, and no more fears_

_There will be a day, when the burdens of this place_

_Will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face_

_But until that day, I'll hold on to you always..."_

Josh drew his last breath, and passed away. Nopony noticed the charcoal gray pony in the next bed.

A/N Cliffhanger!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Metamorphisis**

The gray pony woke up in a hospital room.

_Wasn't I on the other side of the room? _He thought. He looked over and saw his friends huddled around the other bed. He raised his hand to rub his eyes, but yelped in suprise when raised a hoof instead. Everypony looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Who...who are you?" Dash questioned.

"Come on, Dash, it's me." He stated as if it was obvious. They just stared at him.

"This isn't funny." He said. He saw a mirror on the desk next to his bed. When he looked in it, he jumped back, falling off the side of the bed, still covered by the blanket. He stood up and came to a realization. His friends had the same one.

"Am I a-" he started.

"Unicorn." Dash finished. "Josh, is that you?" He looked up and, sure enough, a horn sat above his eyes.

"Whoa, freaky." He said.

"It is you!" Dash exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him.

"How is this possible?" Celestia asked. The others were still in shock.

"I don't know. I guess the spell had a delayed effect," He shrugged. He turned back to Dash.

"Come on, yall. Would should give this two their privacy." Applejack giggled as she and Pinkie pushed the others out of the room. When they were gone, Dash hugged Josh again. When she let go, she slapped him.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his face.

"For dying!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Well in case you haven't notice, I wasn't trying to-" He was cut off when she kissed him.

"And that?" He asked softly when she pulled away.

"For being a hero." She said shyly, which wasn't like her at all. "You guys can come back in now." She said, turning around. They all filed into the room, blushing.

"Welcome back from the dead." Spike said.

"Thanks. Now let's get out of here. I hate hospitals." Josh used his mouth to pull the blanket off his back. Everypony gasped. Josh shrugged and streched his legs one at a time, popped his new bones, and extended his wings.

_Wait! Wings?! _He thought. He looked back and saw that he had a pair of black wings.

"Am I an Alicorn?" He asked.

"It's not possible!" Luna gasped.

"Only royalty are Alicorns!" Celestia realized.

"That means he's a..." Twilight said before bowing. The others soon followed.

"Welcome, Prince Josh." Celestia announced. Josh just stood their as they rose.

"So... can we leave now?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." Rarity said.

/

As they walked back towards the library, Dash walked next to Josh.

"So, I was wondering..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Would you like to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me." She asked. He knew about the dance because he would be attending anyways.

"I don't know. I have a lot to do that day." He said. Dash looked crest-fallen before realizing what he said.

"I never told you what day it is." She accused. He laughed.

"Of course I'll go with you." He said. Before she could say anything, Rarity jumped between them.

"Ooh! I just have to start working on a suit for you!" She yelled before running off towards her boutique.

"I think I'll go help her!" Spike said as he ran after her. Everypony laughed when he was out of earshot.

"So... what do you plan on doing now that you're a pony?" Applejack asked.

"I... I don't know. At the very least, I want to find out what happened to my friends back on earth." He said. His horn began to glow.

"Is that supposed to happen?" He asked. A lance of light shot from his horn to the air in front of him. As it did, a small portal opened up. The others stopped and looked at him. When a picture began to form in the portal, their jaws dropped.

Josh could see a man behind a desk. Then it hit him. This was Cameron Clark, one of his friends from Palmdale. He looked different, though.

"Cameron?" Josh asked. Cameron jumped, then looked at him.

"Corporal Jones, this better not be another prank." He said. Josh realized that Cameron did not recognize him. He focused on an image of himself as a human. Everypony gasped.

"Josh!? Is that you?" Cameron asked. Josh could see now that he looked... older.

"Yes, it's me. How's the war going?" Josh asked.

"You're a little late for that, my friend." He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"We won the war, and I got a fancy new desk job." Josh looked at the label on the desk. It said 'Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces'.

"That was quick." Josh said simply.

"Quick? It's been six years." Cameron said.

"B-but I have only been here for two weeks!" Josh exclaimed.

"Well, now you can come back to your home." Cameron offered. Josh looked down.

"I can't. I've sworn an oath to protect these ponies." He said. Before Cameron could call him crazy, he rotated the portal so that his friend could see everypony. When he turned it back, Cameron looked slightly sad.

"Looks like you got your hands full." He chuckled quietly. "Good luck, my friend."

"Thank you." Josh said as the portal began to close. When it disappeared, he reverted back to his pony form. He suddenly felt light headed. Twilight and Rainbow Dash caught him as he fell forward.

"How did you do that? You don't know the first thing about magic." Twilight asked.

"I don't know. I just thought about it and, boom, there it was. Same with changing form." He said groggily.

"I do not see how you could do that. The amount of energy needed would take many Alicorns to handle, but you wield it as easily as your weapons." Celestia spoke. Josh stood up slowly.

"How about you guys ask me about something I actually know the answer of." He laughed.

"Of course. Now, who was this Jesus that you mentioned in your song?" Luna asked. Josh shook his head.

"Now that's a story I'll be happy to tell, but I'll have to start at the beginning. In the beginning, there was only one being. God of all things. He created everything that exists, in only six days. All the planets, stars, plants, animals,evrything. Including the first man and woman..." Josh began.

A/N Thankyou for reading. No, the story isn't over, but i'm taking a break for the weekend. Adios Muchachos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Grand Galloping Gala of Chaos**

A/N. This story has mostly events that I created. Any events from the actual show will be changed to accommodate new characters and ideas. The ages of the ponies have been altered, but their back story is still the same. The time between canonical events has most likely been changed.

Josh struggled to fit in the foal-sized desk as Twilight sat at the front of the library, a pencil behind her ear and a sign on her desk that says ' Miss Sparkle'.

"Is all this really necessary?" He asked.

"Of course it is. If I am going to be your teacher, I will have to look the part." She replied. "Now, usually the first thing I would teach you is how to focus your magic, but that doesn't seem to be a problem, so we will start with simple levitation." She turned and began writing on a chalk board.

"Like this?" Josh said. She turned and gasped. He stood in the center of a cyclone of books. Then, with just a nod of his head, every book flew back onto the shelves in alphabetical order.

"Uh... How about teleporting." She said, turning back to the board to wirte down a few equations. "When you teleport, you have to shield yourself from quantum radiation, or you will be torn apart. This is why teleporting takes a few moments." She looked to Josh, only he wasn't there. He was by a bookcase. He grabbed a book, disappeared, then instantly reappeared on the couch.

"Dash told me about these Daring Doo books. I'll have to borrow it sometime." He said. He then teleported back to the book case to return the book. He appeared by the table and threw a grape with his magic, teleporting to catch it.

"H-h-h-how did you do that." Twilight stammered.

"Cut out the inter-dimensional trip and you have instant teleportation." He smirked.

"How about-" She started.

He shot a blast that lit the fireplace.

"What about-"

He surrounded a plant with a shield, causing it to die.

"... How did you-"

He healed the flower.

"Do that? I think we can cross mind reading off the list." He said as he teleported to the couch and laid back on it.

"Well, you just wiped out a five year curriculum." She sighed.

"So?"

"So now you have exceeded my, and possibly the Princesses', abilities." She said.

"Wow! Well, I must get going. Rarity is fitting me for a suit. The triple G is in three days and I don't want to disapoint Dash." He said as he walked out the door.

/

"Now, dear. We must find the perfect color for you. I think white with gold trimmings would work." Rarity said as she took measurements.

"That's perfect. My ceremony uniform is in that color scheme, so I think it would do." He replied. She stepped back.

"I will have it ready in a few hours. Feel free to look around while you wait." She said. Josh saw an object under a white cloth. Rarity slapped his hooves when he tried to lift it.

"That's Rainbow Dash's dress and I will not have you ruining the suprise." She scolded.

"Anyways, who are you going with?" Josh asked.

"Um... well... nopony." She answered.

"You should go with Spike. He-"

"Has a crush on me, I know." She interrupted.

"No, you don't know. He doesn't just have a crush on you. He didn't visit you for three days, just because he thought it would give him a better chance with you. You have no idea how much he thinks about you. He would do anything for you, and he would do it without a moment of hesitation." Josh said. The force of what he just said hit her.

"I... I had no idea! I simply must go ask him to go with me!" She gasped before she ran out the door. Josh teleported to the library.

/

Spike was lounging on the couch and Twilight was nowhere to be seen.

"Spike! Rarity is on her way here." He shouted

"What?" Spike asked.

"I kind of told her about your crush on her."

"What?!"

"Calm down. It's nothing bad. Just play it cool." A knock came from the door.

"I was never here!" Josh hissed as he sunk behind the couch. Spike opened the door.

"Spike, I was just... well..." She trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" She asked. Spike's jaw hit the floor.

"Spike? Are you ok?" He regained his composure.

"Of course I will go with you." He said quickly. Rarity squealed in delight. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will start working on a suit for you this instant!" She exclaimed. When she left, Josh popped up.

"I want to punch you and hug you at the same time!" Spike yelled. Josh took a step back.

"How about neither?" He said.

/

The day of the Grand Galloping Gala.

"When is Rarity going to get here?" Applejack asked. They were waiting to board the train to Canterlot.

"I haven't seen Spike all day." Twilight said worriedly.

"Dash and Josh said that they were going to meet us here, then fly to Canterlot." Fluttershy said softly.

"Here comes Rarity and Spike!" Pinkie yelled. Everypony looked where she was pointing, and their jaws dropped. Spike and Rarity wore matching outfits and were walking close to each other.

"Hey guys!" Spike greeted.

"When did this happen? How did this happen?" Twilight asked.

"Let's just say that they had some help." Josh said as he landed. In a week, he had mastered his wings, though he wasn't near as fast as Dash.

"I'm guessing that help was you." Dash said. It was Josh's turn to jaw drop. She wore a stunning rainbow colored dress. She looked beautiful.

"Wow." Was all Josh could say.

"Come on lover boy." Dash giggled as she took off. Josh shook himself out of his daze, then took off after her while everypony else boarded the train.

/

They all met at the entrance to the castle. They greeted the Princesses at the ballroom, then entered.

"Whoa." The group said at once. They spread out among the partiers. Dash and Josh stood by the wall, watching everypony dance with somepony.

"So... Do you want to... you know..." Josh trailed off.

"I would love to dance with you." Dash said. Josh followed her to the dance floor. She faced him, and they looked around for a moment.

"I gotta tell you, I didn't know how to dance when I was a human, and I sure as heck don't how to dance with a pony." Dash smiled and leaned on his shoulder, swaying with the music. Josh began to follow her movements.

"This is nice." He said. Dash pulled back and looked at him. They began to slowly lean towards each other.

"Rainbow Dash! Princess Celestia requests your presense." A guard interuptted. Josh sighed.

_Perfect timing_

They followed the guard to the throne room, then the guard left. The rest of the girls were there.

"I regret to inform you," Celestia spoke, "That Discord has broken free." Everypony, except for Josh, gasped.

"Uh... who is Discord?" Josh asked.

"He is a vile creature, born of chaos. He was the one we conquered before our rule." Luna said.

"Only the Elements of Harmony can defeat him." Celestia explained.

"The whats of what?" Josh asked, confused.

"The Elements of Harmony. Loyalty, Magic, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Honesty." Spike said, pointing to each of the girls as he spoke.

"We are the bearers of the Elements." Dash looked down. "I'm sorry that I had to keep this from you." Her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey, it's ok. I've been keeping things from you, too." Josh comforted.

"What?!" She said suddenly. She stormed up to him.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Well... I lost my parents when I was twelve, then I lost my only living grandparent when the war started. He was all I had left. I didn't want anypony to know because I don't like being pitied." He admitted. Everypony gasped (again).

"I-I'm sorry." Dash apologized. Josh wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's in the past. We need to focus on Discord."

"Josh is right. We need to get to the Elements." Celestia spoke. She opened a secret vault behind the thrones. As they began to walk down the tunnel, they did not see the bringer of Chaos following them.

/

The girls put on their necklaces, with the exception of Twilight, who put on her crown. They turned around to begin searching for Discord. They did not expect him to be right behind them.

"Hello there." He said. Everypony spun around.

"Discord. Come to take the Elements?" Luna asked.

"No, that would be too predictable." Discord smirked. "I have just decided to trap you all so you can watch your kingdom fall." He snapped his fingers, and a cage appeared around each pony. Everypony tried to break free, but were shocked by the electrified bars. Those capable tried to escape with magic, but found their powers gone.

"Hahahaha. I think I will destroy one by one, starting with that one." Discord laughed, pointing at Dash. Josh's eyes began to glow white as he turned into a human.

"I will not allow you to hurt. My. FRIENDS!" He yelled. A burst of light disentigrated his cage.

Rocks began to fly off the wall and morph into new shapes. A newly formed shield attached itself to his right arm. A mantle with 7 slots attached to the shield's front, one slot surrounded by six. Finally, a black crystal erupted from the ground. It formed into a eagle with spread wings. Everypony gasped as the crystal settled into the middle slot.

"Discord! You have brought suffering onto these lands. And for that, you WILL pay dearly." Josh said in a voice that sounded like many. The crystals from the Elements flew from their homes to the shield. The seven gems began to glow brightly. Josh faced the shield towards Discord, who had a look of fear.

"The Elements are powerful, but with leadership, they are unstoppable." Josh fired a blast at Discord. He turned to stone in an instant.

The cages dissolved, and everypony ran to Josh.

"What? How?!" Celestia was shocked. Josh's eyes and voice stayed changed.

"It has all became clear to me. Discord cannot be allowed to exist." He aimed the shield at Discord once more.

"Wait!" Everypony screamed at once. The blast hit the Chaos bringer, shattering him. Josh's eyes faded to normal as he changed back into a pony. As he did, the Elements returned to the bearers. He collasped.

"Josh!" Dash ran to him.

"Did we win?" He coughed.

"Yes, you did." She laughed. Josh stood up and teleported them all to the top of the Castle. He spoke in a royal voice.

"Ponies of Equestria, Discord is no more. You are truly free of him." He announced. The whole country was silent, then erupted into cheers.

"We have won this battle." He finished.

/

Coranation Day

"My little ponies, I give you our newest ruler. Prince Josh." Luna spoke. The room was filled with cheers at the coranation of their protector. When Josh stepped down from the stage, he was greeted by his friends.

"Congratulations!" Dash hugged him. She pulled back and looked at him. They began to lean towards each other.

"We should have a party!" Pinkie interupted. Dash laughed and turned to her coltfriend. She kissed him as the crowd cheered again.

A/N. This story has about three more chapters. There will be a sequel and several spin-offs. So wish me luck. The OC contest will end when I finish the story, and the OC's will be Royal Guards. Goodluck, and good googling for the answers.

Josh The Great, out. Peace ***Throws pie at the fourth wall***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Thy kingdom come...**

A/N This is the first of the last three chapters of this story. I have at least two sequels planned, one being equestria girls, and the other an MW3 crossover. Wish me luck, and congratulations to Wilson for answering question 2 right.

Josh sat at the diner with Dash. They had been dating for two months now, and their feelings were, as Celestia said, strong enough to be felt from The Griffon kingdom. Josh sat as Dash told him about how she meet the Wonderbolts, her favorite Pegasus group, the other day.

Josh, however, had other things on his mind. He was in his pony form, and he had his hoof in his saddle bag, debating on whether or not to ask her. The object he was so worked up about was a small wooden box. Anypony would have seen the obvious signs of what he was thinking. That is, except for Dash, who continued her rant.

Just when he was about to get down on one knee, (Or two, however that works) their friends burst into the restraunt. They looked upset.

"We need to get to Canterlot! Now!" Twilight shouted.

"What's going on?" Dash and Josh asked.

"The Changelings are attacking. It's their entire army!" Rarity explained loudly.

"We need ta get there so we can help." Applejack said.

"Alright." Josh sighed as he snapped his fingers. The entire group appeared in front of Canterlot Castle. As they began to run in, Josh placed a hoof on Dash's shoulder.

"There's something I need to ask you." Dash smiled at him.

"Ask me after we save Canterlot." She answered, still not realizing what his question was. They continued in. Josh walked with his head down in disapointment. Spike noticed this.

"Things not going good with Dash?" He asked.

"Things are great. It's just... I invited her on a romantic date, and all she talked about was the Wonderbolts. I tried to ask her a question, but you guys ran in. I tried to ask her again, but she told me to wait." Josh said.

"What were you going to ask her?" Spike inquired. Josh showed him the contents of the small box.

"Whoa. You sure you ready for that?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, goodluck then."

"Thanks."

"Hey, how is your project going?"

"He's almost ready." Josh smiled slightly. Soon, one friend would return from the dead.

/

They met Princess Celestia in the war room, which had a large table with a map of Canterlot, and a larger map of Equestria. The Princess was looking at the table, worried. One thing was missing, though: Princess Luna.

"Where is Luna?" Josh asked. Celestia looked up, and they could see the tear stains in her eyes.

"I fear that she has been captured by Queen Chrysalis." She cried. The Mane 6, as Josh now knew the Element bearers were called, began to comfort her.

A tired looking Royal Guard galloped into the room, and moved up the red markers on the map. The Changelings were getting closer to the castle. As the guard began to leave, Josh stopped him.

"What's your name, soldier?" He asked.

"Wilson, sir." The yellow unicorn answered.

"What is the situation out there?"

"We didn't have enough guards to repel the attack."

"Why the hell not? I've seen plenty of them around here." Josh asked suspiciously.

"Princess Celestia gave the majority of the Royal Guards the day off. The area of the city where they live was the first attacked." Wilson sighed.

"... Alright. Get going. They need you out there." He nodded. "Oh and Wilson. You're parents believed in humans, didn't they."

"You have no idea." Wilson smiled slightly, then galloped back to the battlefield. Josh turned to the Princess.

"Princess, We need to concentrate our efforts into the center of the city. Most of the civilians are already there." Josh said, looking over the map.

"N-no." Celestia replied. He turned to her.

"What?"

"I said no! We will fall back to Ponyville. This city is lost." Celestia said.

"With all due respect, Princess, there is-"

"I said we will fall back to Ponyville, and that is what we're going to do." She demanded. Josh was about to retort, when an idea came to his mind. When Wilson reentered the room, Josh spoke up.

"Give the order, we're closing up shop." Josh said.

"Sir?" Wilson asked, confused.

"We're about to get hit. Hard." Wilson nodded, wrote a quick letter, then sent it. He got a reply as Josh turned into his human form.

"Squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?" Wilson asked. Josh drew his side arm, the only weapon he had that still had ammo.

"To war." He said, pulling back the slide. As he walked out of the room, Wilson looked to the Princess.

"To Ponyville." She ordered. Wilson nodded and sent the reply.

/

"We are being followed." Wilson told Josh. Josh turned and saw the Changelings pursuing the Canterlot convoy.

"Keep going. Ponyville isn't far." Wilson shouted the order, and the group began to pick up the pace. Dash walked up to Josh.

"So... what it that you wanted to ask me?" She asked. Josh was about to reply when a Royal Guard scout, a pegasus named Vigilant Eye, landed close by. Josh facepalmed.

"It's a trap." He panted.

"What do you mean?" Josh inquired.

"The Changelings are on all sides of Ponyville."

"Well... crap." Josh said. "We have to fight them off. Spread the word."

"Yes sir."

/

"What should we do, Scootaloo?" Sweetiebelle, Rarity's little sister, asked.

"I...I..." Scootaloo, a small pegasus, stammered.

"We need ta do something!" Applebloom, Applejack's little sister said. These three fillies formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They tried everything they could come up with to find their talent, but now they hid in an alley, trying to stay out of sight of the Changelings.

"We can't let them find us." Sweetiebelle said. Before either of the other girls could reply, they heard an insect-like laugh from above. Several Changelings flew down and trapped them in the dead-end alley.

"We already have." A Changeling laughed.

/

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Dash grumbled, pulling on the shy pegasus's tail.

"No! We can't! They'll get us!" She cried.

"Dash, she's right. We can't go out. We don't have our elements and we are out numbered. We have to hope that Celestia and Josh can save us." Twilight sighed. They were in what was left of the Library. Sadly, it had been ransacked by the Changelings.

"We can't sit here an do nothing!" Applejack yelled. "What about Applebloom?" She began crying.

"I hope Sweetiebelle is okay." Rarity said softly with tears in hert eyes.

"I'm worried about my biggest fan, but until we know where they are, we can't do a thing." Dash said.

"It's all up the Josh and Celestia now." Twilight spoke, looking out the window towards the town.

/

"Princess! We need to fall back and reinforce our lines." Josh yelled before squeezzing of a few rounds. The Changelings just kept coming.

"No. We stay." She said firmly.

"At least send someponies to get help." He pleaded.

"No. We go, we risk everything. We stay, we might have a chance." She replied. Josh had an idea, albiet a crazy one. He fired the remainder of his clip, then turned and sprinted towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Where is he going?" Wilson asked.

"He is abandoning us." Celestia said without emotion. Wilson didn't believe it. He nodded to Vigilant Eye, and they both returned to battle.

/

Josh opened the barn doors, revealing a computer terminal, salvaged from the dropship, and his VTOL. He flipped the power switch on the terminal, and a distorted hologram of a Roman soldier appeared.

"Greeting C-c-captain." Leonidas stuttered.

"Leonidas, I have one last mission for you."

"O-o-of course."

/

After sending Leonidas away, Josh focused on the field he had first landed at. A portal opened, showing a now aged Cameron at his desk.

"Cameron." Josh said, getting his friend's attention. "I have a plan, but I need your help."

"What is it, my friend?" Josh smiled. This was going to be good.

/

Wilson and Vigilant Eye fought wave after wave of Changelings, but more still came. Most of the Royal Guards had fallen, and less than ten still stood. Just when it seemed hopeless, a VTOL, which was easlily recognized as Josh's, flew over, strafing the enemy lines with its twin miniguns.

The Guards cheered in victory. But, they were cut short when a Changeling General shot a magical blast at the jet, hitting it and sending it plummeting to earth. The flaming wreckage slammed into a mountain, and the battle resumed.

/

The Mane 6 had seen this, and Dash had broken down crying. Twilight had cast a spell that allowed them to see outside the Library. Their attention was captured by a whistling noise, followed by a burst of light.

On top of the large hill to the west, stood the turning point of the battle.

A/N The next chapter is the last real one, then the Epilogue. The Makarov question has been answered, so that leaves two Ocs before Saturday. Congratulations to Wilson, by the way. And now I have almost 1400 views! Thanks guys, don't forget to review. When I get to Equestria Girls, the Ocs will carry over as Flash Sentry's friends.

Josh the Great, out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: … And thy will be done**

A/N Last real chapter, then the epilogue. I have already started on my version of Equestria girls, so you won't have to wait long. Only the third question still stands.

Everypony and Changeling ceased fighting, as the glowing ball of light silouetted a figure on the hill.

"What is that?" Dust Storm, a sandy blonde pegasus, asked. Wilson looked closer.

"It... it's the Captain!" Vigilant Eye exclaimed.

"He may have come back, but we will still lose." Celestia stated.

Then, another figure appeared alongside Josh. Then another, then dozens.

/

"It's an army!" Twilight realized. Dash's jaw dropped.

/

The Changling army stood in shock. One human had killed dozens of Changelings effortlessly. What could an army of them do? This question was soon answered when the figure next to Josh shouted.

"Remember your orders men. Terminate those bugs with extreme prejudice. Troopers, get Tatical!" It shouted. The humans rushed to meet the Changelings, and as they did, they revealed themselves to not have dozens of soldiers, but hundreds.

/

"This will be easy, comrade." Cameron, now 55, spoke.

"I know. That's why I called you." Josh said.

"It is a beautiful place. I now see why you must protect it." They looked out over their advancing army.

/

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were tied up in a small shack, surrounded by Changelings. The leader smiled evily.

"We will feed off of your emotions for years." It laughed. It never got to finish it, though, as several armored men broke down the door.

"What?!" The Changeling exclaimed before he was gunned down. When the room was clear, one of the humans kneeled down and cut the ropes holding the three fillies.

"W-who are you?" Scootaloo asked.

"We are friends. We will take you to safety." He replied, holding out his arms. The three fillies climbed on, and were carried out towards the rallypoint.

/

"Where are the Mane 6?" Josh demanded as he entered the command tent.

"Last I saw, they were taking shelter in the Library. They were surrounded by Changelings." Vigilant Eye reported.

"Alright." Josh keyed his head set. "102nd Tatical Squad, report to the command tent." Five soldiers in thin, black armor walked in.

"Wilson, Dust Storm, and Vigilant Eye, go with them to the Library. Bring back the Mane 6." Josh order. The Guards did as they were told and led the troopers into town. Josh looked towards the main battlefield.

The fight was almost over.

/

"They're trying to get through the door!" Fluttershy cried as the banging continued. Just as a Chageling sword burst through, gunshots rang out. After a few seconds of silence, they heard a male voice.

"Breach and clear!" It yelled. The door was blown off of its hinges, and several humans, followed by three Royal Guards, rushed into the room.

"Come with us." The Guard that Twilight recognized as Dust Storm said.

/

"Have you seen my little sister?" Applejack asked another soldier. Ever since they arrived at the camp, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash had been looking for the fillies. Josh stepped out of the largest tent.

"Have you seen the fillies?" They asked him. Josh, knowing who they were talking about, just pointed behind them. They turned and saw a human carrying the three Crusaders. They rushed over to them and hugged like there was no tommorrow. Vigilant Eye landed by Josh.

"The Changelings are falling back! We have won!" Vigilant exclaimed.

"No." Josh replied. "We're just getting started. We have to take Canterlot back."

"Was I not clear with my order to not go for help?" Celestia asked angrily.

"If I hadn't gotten help, we would all be dead." Josh retorted.

"We could have fought them off." She defended herself.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Josh said simply.

"I... suppose not." She walked away, fuming.

"Come, we have much to do." Josh said, turning to his army. They would take Canterlot before nightfall.

/

Later that day

The Mane 6, accompanied by Josh and Celestia, burst into the throne room. Queen Chrysalis smiled evily.

"Come to surrender?" She asked. "Several already have." She gestured to several hanging cages, each with a unconcious pony. The closest one contained Luna, while the one next to her was covered in shadow.

"No, we haven't." Twilight spoke. They group put on their Elements, while Josh readied his shield. Chrysalis cackled.

"Even if you defeat me, you will not stop us!" The queen boasted. Josh's eyes widened in realization. He spun around, drew his pistol, and shot Celestia in the chest. The Mane 6 gasped.

"H-h-how could you?" Dash wimpered. Josh said nothing, and ended Celestia with a shot to the head. Before the body hit the ground, it morphed into the real queen Chrysalis.

The fake queen's eyes widened in horror as Josh turned the gun towards her.

"Never mess with a crazy guy with a gun." He said before pulling the trigger.

/

The next day, The Princesses personally thanked the humans for the help they had given. Celestia had been freed from her prison, and immediately began to help the humans finish off the Changelings.

Josh and Cameron were saying their final goodbyes.

"Good luck Captain." Cameron said before turning towards the portal, which was transporting the humans home.

"Goodbye." Josh said solemnly. Cameron turned back around.

"Our techies wanted me to give you this." He said, handing him a new wristcom. When Josh put it on, Leonidas appeared above it.

"Next time you send me on a suicide mission, at least give me more to work with." The A.I. complained.

"Good to have you back." Josh laughed. Cameron waved to him, and walked through the portal. Once all of the huamns were through, Josh closed it. He turned back into a pony.

Dash walked up to him.

"I know we keep getting intterupted, but I want to know what you were going to ask me." She said. Josh reached into his pocket and... pulled out a small, chared box. A quick peek reveal the the contents had been destroyed.

"Dammit!" He yelled, throwing the box as far he could. Dash had seen the box, and had realized what his question was.

"Yes." She said. Josh turned to her, confused.

"I will marry you." She clarified before kissing him.

/

Two months later

"By the power invested in me, I now pronouce you stallion and wife." Celestia spoke.

"You may kiss the bride." Luna finished. As Dash and Josh kissed, the audience cheered. When they parted, Dash smiled at her friends, the bridesmaids, and Josh looked at Spike, his best dragon.

"Treat her right and you'll be here next." He whispered to the dragon.

When the newly weds exited the church, Dash threw the bouque of flowers. Spike, who was stretching, caught them. Spike looked towards the group of mares and gulped.

Josh and Dash laughed as their friend was hunted down by a group of young mares. They then turned, and flew of towards their new home.

A/N I would like to thank you all for reading. After the Epilogue, I will start posting 'Equestria Girls: Horizon. Noone has answered the third question, so I will. Cortana dies. So until next time, see ya.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Skyler finished the story of Prince Josh. Her class looked at her.

"What happened next?" A filly asked.

"Well, they eventually had a foal." Skyler smiled.

"What proof do you have that the story is real?" A skeptical colt asked.

"I thought you would ask that. Dad, would you please come in here?" Skyler called. A tall, gray Alicorn stepped into the class room. The students jaw dropped.

"I am Prince Josh. I believe my daughter has taught you well, but now it's my turn." He introduced himself.

"Did you go on any more adventures?" One asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Where? Can you tell us about it." After getting a nod from Skyler, Josh spoke.

"How about the time when Princess Twilight's crown was stolen." He started.


	14. Chapter 14

Chronicles: Chapter 1

**A/N I have decided to add several ****short**** stories to MLP: Horizon. Hence, the chronicle chapters. Enjoy!**

"Zecora? You home?" Josh called, flexing his Alicorn wings. The Zebra's house sat about a mile into the Everfree forest, and Josh didn't dodge through three patches of Poison Joke to say hi. He needed a healing potion to help Spike. He had the Dragon Flu, which had no magical cure.

"I am in this direction," Zecora called from the edge of the clearing that housed her cabin, "Stay away for your own protection."

"What's wrong?" Josh could barely see her striped coat through the foliage. She appeared to be dragging something.

"I found this injured creature. There is, however, one little feature." She walked backwards into the clearing, dragging an unconscious Timberwolf.

"What?!" Josh exclaimed. He morphed to his human form and ran over to her. The Timberwolf looked familiar, but not in the Equestrian way. It had several deep gashes on it's, or rather, her side. In her front paws was a baby Timberwolf, barely a foot long.

"It was being attacked by it's pack for defending her child." Zecora said, dropping her rhyme. "Ran into a patch of Poison Joke, now my rhyme keeps switching on and off."

A howl pierced the air, waking the two wolves. They had pale blue glowing eyes, and Josh realized why they looked familiar.

"They look like Huskies." He said.

"Huskies?" Zecora raised an eyebrow.

"A dog breed from my world. They are close relatives to wolves."

Another howl, closer.

"The pack is getting closer." Zecora took a step back. The mother Timberwolf set the pup on the ground and struggled to it's feet. It glanced at Zecora as if to say _Thank you._

The puppy ran to Josh and hid behind his legs as five normal Timberwolves burst from the forest. Josh drew his MR38 combat rifle, a souvenir he had kept from the Battle of Ponyville. Zecora picked up the pup and ran to her cabin, and the Timberwolf mother took a battle stance.

Josh fired at one wolf, causing it to burst into a pile of wood. The mother pinned one down before two more tackled her. She slung one into a tree, shattering the wolf. She quickly destroyed the two that were fighting her, and Josh defeated the final one.

Josh relaxed, but the mother stayed tense. Josh found out why when the dead Timberwolves reformed into one, large wolf. The puppy whimpered from the window, and the mother gazed back sadly. She then looked into Josh's eyes, and he could see the intelligence she possessed, and what she was planing.

"I'll take care of him." He said. The wolf gave a small smile as she ran off, the massive wolf following her. Josh slung his rifle on his back, and walked to Zecora's hut.

"I was going to help, but I needed time to create a good potion." Zecora sighed. "The pup needs a place to stay."

"I'll take him. I can train him to be a good friend." Josh said, scratching behind the pup's ear.

"Friend?"

"Of course. Pets are friends, right?" He said, picking up the pup. "I'll name him Timber." Josh turned to leave.

"Wait." He said, stopping. "Do you have a cure for the Dragon Flu?"


End file.
